


Alors reste

by CaptainSanverstead



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mention of Voight, not just partner, post 8x03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSanverstead/pseuds/CaptainSanverstead
Summary: Ce qu'il se passe après que Hailey ait parlé à Jay de l'offre du FBI pour un nouveau travail à New-York.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Alors reste

En arrivant tous les deux chez Jay, c'est à peine s’ils pouvaient se décoller l'un de l'autre, attirés par tous ces sentiments si longtemps ignorés. Hailey retira sa veste tandis que Jay fit de même avant d'attirer Hailey sur le canapé. Après plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser, Jay se retira en douceur devant le regard surpris de Hailey qui ne comprenait pas se revirement de situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda la jeune femme, perdue et perplexe.

\- Hailey... souffla Jay ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre pour aborder ce qu'il voulait lui dire

\- Jay? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? 

\- Tu as vraiment refusé le FBI, pour moi?

\- Pour toi, pour nous, pour la vie que j'ai ici Jay. Là-bas, je n'ai rien, je n'ai personne et encore moins toi! dit-elle pour le rassurer

\- Hailey... Je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu me repproches d'avoir laissé filer une telle opportunité juste pour moi... Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes. dit-il en baissant la tête

Il avait déjà été dans cette situation: la femme qu'il aimait qui obtenait un poste de rêve à New-York pour le FBI, tout ça, c'était du déjà-vu pour lui. Du déjà-vu par lequel il ne voulait pas repasser.

\- Jay. J'ai pris ma décision depuis longtemps. Bien avant ce soir! Bien avant de voir que tu tenais à moi autant que je tiens à toi!

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Je n'ai jamais été plus sûre de quelque chose de ma vie! J'ai apprécié mon temps là-bas mais je t'ai appelé tous les jours, tu me manquais! Et tu le sais très bien. 

\- Ouais...

\- Jay, je te le promets! dit-elle en lui prenant le visage entre les mains, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux

Jay plongea son regard dans celui de Hailey, il ne pouvait pas voir autre chose que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui à cet instant.

\- Jay... Je t'aime. dit-elle simplement avant de se mettre à douter, trop tôt, c'était définitivement trop tôt pour lui dire.

Jay esquissa un sourire avant de combler l'espace entre eux pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser tous les deux sur le canapé.

Il était bien trop tôt pour les nouveaux amants quand le téléphone de Hailey se mit à sonner, les réveillant tous les deux, toujours installés sur le canapé, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Upton? décrocha-t-elle, à peine réveillée

Jay observa sa belle qui se débattait à essayer d'enfiler sa chemise tout en étant au téléphone.

\- Je l'ai dit à votre collègue hier. Je vais décliner cette offre.

Jay haussa un sourcil, probablement le FBI. Il se leva et alla préparer du café dont ils auraient tous les deux bien besoin. Au bout de quelques minutes de conversation, Hailey raccrocha. Elle alla rejoindre Jay qui venait de servir deux tasses de café fumant.

\- Le FBI? demanda-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de café

\- Oui. Ils voulaient faire une dernière fois leur proposition.

\- Et?

\- Et quoi? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre

\- Tu leur as dit quoi? reformula-t-il

Hailey roula des yeux en souriant. Elle avait beau l'avoir rassuré la veille au soir et avoir passé la nuit avec lui, il doutait encore.

\- Jay, je reste. On va aller demander des augmentations parce que franchement, on vaut bien plus que ce que l'on est payé, mais je reste!

Jay sourit en secouant la tête, elle avait vraiment le don de le faire rire.

\- Jay, je suis sérieuse. Je reste. Je ne vais nulle part. Je ne veux pas quitter Chicago, je ne veux pas quitter la police et surtout, je ne veux pas te quitter toi. dit-elle bien plus sérieusement qu'avant

\- Alors reste. souria-t-il

Hailey s'approcha de lui et lui prit sa tasse de café pour la pauser sur le meuble avant de l'embrasser. Il la prit contre lui pour lui faire un câlin, une étreinte dont il avait vraiment besoin.

\- Jay... dit-elle en se reculant légèrement.

\- Oui?

\- Je ne suis pas elle. Je ne partirais pas sans rien dire. Jamais. Et on a qu'une vie, je ne veux pas que ma vie se résume à mon travail! J'aime mon job mais je veux vivre ma vie aussi. Avec toi.

\- Je sais. dit-il simplement en la resserrant contre lui.

Hailey sourit et profita de cette étreinte.

\- Et moi aussi je veux vivre ma vie avec toi. Et à propos de ce que tu m'as dit hier soir...

\- Jay... tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit! C'était beaucoup beaucoup trop tôt je

Jay la coupa en l'embrassant pour la faire taire.

\- Moi aussi.

Hailey sourit et se pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu sais... Il y a presque un an, j'ai failli te le dire...

\- Ah oui? dit-il surpris

\- Quand tu étais sur le point de sortir de l'hôpital, après t'être fait tirer dessus. Ce dont je voulais te parler avant que ton téléphone ne sonne... c'était ça!

\- Hailey... Tu...

\- C'est le passé! Maintenant, je suis là, avec toi!

\- Oui!

Jay embrassa Hailey pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour prendre leur café avant d'aller travailler.

\- Il faut que l'on passe chercher ma voiture avant d'aller au poste. dit Hailey à Jay

\- Oui. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais... on devrait le dire à Voight, directement.

\- Je suis d'accord. Toi et moi... c'est du sérieux. Alors même si le dire à Voight est un gros **challenge** , je suis prête à le faire, pour nous!

\- Moi aussi!

Jay embrassa Hailey et ils allèrent tous les deux à la douche avant de quitter l'appartement du détective direction le bar où ils avaient laissé la voiture de Hailey la veille puis le poste. Ils arrivèrent en même temps sur le parking et Jay prit Hailey à part dans les vestiaires avant d'aller voir Voight.

\- Je t'aime Hailey Upton. dit-il simplement

FIN


End file.
